Warrior Cats Spies
by Hibiscus Rose Moon
Summary: These half cats are at it again! This time they've been recruited to join the FBI! (Feline Bureau of Investigation). There's going to be investigating to do and disguises galore, and these cats are ready to crack the case! A/N: Bold writing is the author (Me!) Speaking.
1. I'm A Spy?

(Bright white lights switch on and shine on figures tied to chairs, while another figure with dark brown ruffled hair and amber eyes walks in slow clapping)

"Well, well, well," He said. "You thought you could foil my plans, but look at you now." He shook his head slowly while wearing an evil grin. A girl who had silver hair pulled back into a high ponytail and blue eyes struggled with the ropes that tied her to the chair.

"This isn't over. The rest of the FBI will come to rescue us!"

"Oh, sweet, innocent, Ivypool," Another man with brown hair and blue eyes walked in. "And if they're late?" He asked in mock sweetness. The girl called Ivypool glared at the two men.

"Then I'll kill you before they get here, Hawkfrost." The men laughed. Then, the man called Hawkfrost dragged the girl (who was still in a chair) to the wall. Holding her tightly against the wall he growled,

"How are you going to do that now?"

(dramatic 'Dun dun duns play while the other kids tied up in chairs scream for their friend-

 **Whoa, ok, you probably have no idea what's going on here. Well, let's start from the very beginning…**

(It's a sunny, summer day with blue skies as 3 girls walk down the street toward the park)

"Hey Dovewing, do you know what the best part of summer is?" A girl with brown hair that had light brown and white highlights and green eyes asked. The platinum blonde haired girl with pale green eyes giggled.

"What Blossomfall?"

"No school!" Blossomfall and Dovewing exclaimed in unision.

A silver haired girl with blue eyes sighed.

"Can you two get any more annoying?" She said as she pulled ear buds out of her ears.

"No, Ivypool, but I-" Before Dovewing could finish, the manhole that she, Ivypool, and Blossomfall were walking over disappeared and they fell down, down, down, into the dizzying hole of darkness.


	2. Graystripe Explains

Ivypool shrieked as the fall through the tube of darkness that seemed endless, well, ended. Getting up, she, Dovewing, and Blossomfall looked around at their surroundings. The were in a room, which was lit with a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Two red chaises were put against the wall. Ivypool finally dared to breathe.

"Ok," She said. "So, let me recap: We were walking to the park, walked over a manhole, fell into the manhole, and ended up here?" Dovewing and Blossomfall nodded.

"Just listening to myself, I sound ridiculous!" Ivypool exclaimed. Just then, two adults walked into the room. One was a man, with gray hair that had darker streaks in it and a dark gray tuxedo and had his hand in his pockets. The other was a woman with wavy blonde hair wearing a knee length pale green dress and a white diamond necklace. Her heels clicked on the tile floor. She carried a clipboard and a pen. Ivypool blinked.

"Um…... Sandstorm? Graystripe? Where are we? And why are you dressed like that?" Sandstorm looked up.

"Ivypool, Dovewing, hmm, where is-oh there she is. Blossomfall." Sandstorm checked off something on her clipboard. Ivypool blinked again.

"Where are we?" She repeated. Graystripe walked over and smiled.

"All your questions will be answered. Come with us."

* …*... *

They all sat around a big silver table in red leather chairs. Ivypool looked around. All the rooms in this place were fairly simple.

"We brought you here for a very important reason." Graystripe began once everyone was seated. "The dark forest has began to cause problems around Lake City. They've created D.A.R.C, or the Dangerous Agency of Rogue Chaos. We've contacted the FBI, but apparently they don't have enough detectives to figure out the D.A.R.C's plans." Ivypool was still confused.

"Ok, but why are _we_ here?" She asked. Dovewing nodded then added,

"Blossomfall and I had plans this summer you know." Graystripe nodded.

"We understand that, but this is much more important. We need to supervise the D.A.R.C and figure out their plans, without them knowing, obviously. Therefore, we've decided to recruit you and your friends to the FBI, and have you become spies." Ivypool couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean like, fight crime and stuff?" She said, excited. Graystripe nodded.

"Yes yes yes yes yes!" Ivypool exclaimed. Dovewing and Blossomfall had quite different reactions.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Dovewing asked.

"Yea. I mean, what if we _die_?" Blossomfall added. Graystripe sighed.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. But understand, you are putting Lake City at a great need as many agents as possible." Dovewing looked sceptical. After a few minutes of thinking, she sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it, For Lake City." Graystripe smiled.

"Remember," Graystripe told them. "This is _top secret_ and _no one_ should know about it."

Ivypool nodded and smiled. She was officially a FBI spy.

 **I don't know...this just isn't my best work. Also, it's pretty boring to me in the beginning. It'll get more interesting as the "plot develops" according to my teacher. Bye! Meow!**


	3. At The Restaurant

Ivypool ran down the sidewalk of Main Street. Cars honked and there was a lot of people, but Graystripe told them to meet him in restaurant for their first training session. Ivypool didn't understand how you can conduct spy training in a restaurant for many reasons. She rounded the corner and opened the door to the restaurant. As soon as she walked in the usual smell of cheese and pizza crust welcomed her.

"Graystripe?" She said, looking around. Then she spotted a figure sitting at the back of the restaurant. He had a long black coat with a high collar and a large black scarf that covered most of her face. On his head a large black fedora covered the rest of his face, along with black glasses. His hands wore black gloves and held a menu. Ivypool was a spy now right? And this figure looked suspicious. She walked forward.

"Um, hello. Have you seen anyone named Graystripe? He's tall, gray hair with darker gray, amberish eyes, and-" Before she could finish the man took off his fedora and glasses.

"Graystripe?!" ivypool gasped in disbelief. "Um, it's not that cold outside. What's with the get up?" She added motioning toward his outfit. Graystripe smirked.

"Ivypool, A good spy never knows who is watching him, and he should always be disguised. Especially during a mission." Ivypool reddened, embarrassed.

"O-of course." She said. Graystripe smiled.

"That's alright. Have a seat, and choose what you want to order." Ivypool was confused. This was spy training, not lunch. The waiter walked over and turned to Graystripe first.

"What would you like sir?" He asked. Graystripe grinned.

"I'll have some Fish special, a slice of Blueberry pie, and the Iceberg lettuce salad." Ivypool thought that was a strange order, but didn't say anything. Even stranger, the waiter grinned back at Graystripe, then lifted the flowerpot on the table and revealed a screen with buttons. He typed in a few numbers, the clicked enter and the screen flipped over into a red button. He pressed that button, then Ivypool gasped as the tile on the floor below her moved and she (again!) fell down, down, down, into a dizzying hole of blackness.

 **Yes, that was extremely short. But to make up for it, I'll post a chapter tomorrow, I promise!**

 **Other Random Stuff (duh)**

 ***I couldn't think of a name for the restaurant they were in. If you do, and you want me to use it, you can tell me in a review!**

 ***If you figured out the code word Graystripe used during his order, review telling me that too!**

 ***Bye! Meow!**


	4. Spy Training Lesson 1: Use Your Skills

Opening her eyes, Ivypool found herself in another room. It was empty. Well, except for the other kids in their. Looking around, she was sure about everyone she knew from school was here. Dovewing, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, Berrynose, Honeyfern, and ect.

"You guys are gonna be spies too?" Ivypool asked, getting more excited at the fact that she'd be fighting crime with her bffs.

 **Yes. *gasp* Ivypool just used the word bff.**

"Well, pretty much. We were all told about it at different times, I'm guessing." Lionblaze said.

Dovewing squealed.

"This is going to be fun!" So she _was_ excited about becoming a spy. At that moment, Onestar and Sharpclaw-

 **Yes** _ **that**_ **Sharpclaw. Deputy of Skyclan!**

walked into the room. They each wore tuxedos.

 **Seriously, I don't know what is wrong with them and tuxedos in this! Ok, I've gotta stop interrupting the story. Carry on.**

"Welcome to your first training session as FBI spies." Onestar said coolly.

 **Idk, I saw the word "coolly" in a warrior book and thought I would try it. Oh yea, interrupting. Oops. Won't happen again.**

"Today, we'll start with something easy." Onestar continued. "Sharpclaw?" At the sound of his name, the tom walked over to the silver walls as pulled a lever. As a result, the entire room was suddenly filled with lasers. They were everywhere. Diagonally, vertically, horizontally. Onestar and Sharpclaw stepped into a little elevator thingy that didn't have walls and were lifted above the lasers.

"Get to the other side quickly!" Onestar called from above. "And don't let the laser's touch you." Ivypool looked around her. The other kids seemed as nervous as she was.

"Umm Onestar?" Oh, Heathertail was there too. "This is just training right? So what happens if a laser touches us?"

"This happens." Onestar said throwing a bouncy ball into the lasers. It dodged the first few, then froze at the touch of another. There was a frying noise and the ball was turned to ashes. The rest of the kids retired to the back of the room at the sight of that. Ivypool went with them.

"Oh come on!" Onestar called from his floating platform. "Use your skills!"

Ivypool gasped. "I get what he means!" She exclaimed to her friends and others that happened to be stand nearby.

"We need to figure this out using the things we're good at." she continued.

"Yea, thanks for translating what Onestar just said. Oh wait, we didn't need a translation!" Breezepelt sneered. Ivypool rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Breezepelt. What I mean is, well, I can't really explain it, but just trust me, okay?"

After a chorus of

"Sure."

"Ok"

and

"I don't see why not."s, Ivypool took charge.

"Hollyleaf," she said. "About how far is each laser from the other?" Hollyleaf took a careful step toward the laser.

"Hmm," she said, pulling out a ruler from her side bag. "About 3.5 feet. So, about 42 inches." Ivypool smiled at how Hollyleaf was like a human calculator.

"Ok, so it'll fit most of our bodies, but watch your head. So, we'll need someone who is really flexible." Everyone turned to Cinderheart. Ivypool nodded.

"Cinderheart, you did take gymnastics right?" Cinderheart smiled.

"9 years. Since I was 4." She replied.

"Perfect." Ivypool exclaimed. "So you're going to have to attempt to cartwheel over these lasers, and pull the lever to put them off for the rest of us." Cinderheart nodded.

"Got it!" She said running up to the lasers to start her cartwheel.

"Be careful!" Ivypool called after her not sure if she heard or not. Cinderheart had no problem doing about 11 cartwheels then landing perfectly at the end. As she was about to flip over for the last one, her leg wobbled dangerously over a bright red laser. Everyone gasped, but Cinderheart pushed herself over and landed safely on the other side. She pulled the lever, and Ivypool watched as the lasers faded away.

"Yes!" She exclaimed pumping her fist into the air. Cinderheart ran back over to them, and all the kids celebrated. Onestar and Sharpclaw walked over.

"Great job super spies!" Onestar said.

"And good job on completing your first day of training." Sharpclaw added.

Ivypool smiled proudly, knowing that she had this spy thing down.

 **Yay! I can talk now! Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter, and don't worry, I'll make sure each character gets their chance to show off and make us all feel useless if we were on a spy mission and- I mean gets their chance to help out!**

 **ORS (Other random stuff, obviously.):**

 ***Should the entire story be from Ivypool's pint of view? Or do you want it to be multiple POVs?**

 ***I love doing cartwheels! Can you do one? Review telling me!**

 ***I told you I'd keep my promise about updating this!**

 ***Yea. Bye, Meow!**


End file.
